


My kirby academia

by Alavarosaint



Category: My Hero Academia, kirby - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: Join kirby as he embarks in a journey to become one of the best pro hero to ever live and make countless friends and enemies along the way,he will replace mineta because honestly no one likes him





	1. Chapter 1

Kirby was a strange kid to say the least,never spoke although he could,always wore pink and liked to eat almost anything he could fit in his mouth,which was only complemented when he unlocked his equally weird quirk he nicknamed "sucker" which allowed him to create a mini wind vortex that sucked anything in front of him into his mouth by inhaling,despite his quirk being consider useless he still wanted to become a hero,a desire that became bigger when he discovered the second property of his quirk.

He was having a picnic by himself at the park when he saw bakugou with his two lackeys harassing mydoria for being quirkless,he doesn't know why but he couldn't stand that worried mydoria could get hurt,he then placed himself between the bullies and deku who looked at him surprised while bakugou looked annoyed,"move,unless you want to stop us with that worthless quirk of yours pinky" he scoffed but kirby didn't move,bakugou then grabbed a rock amd threw at kirby who sucked the rock and accidentally ate it and a few seconds later he started to glow slightly blindding the bullies,when the light vanished they were surprised to see kirby skin changed to brown and clothes color changed to grey and he was wearing a odd hat that had a miniature mountain on top and two horns on the side(stone kirby hat),bakugou brushed the comfusion off and yelled at him"you think a color change and a hat will stop me,your wrong" he and his lackey charged at kirby who went to a defence stance and when the winged lackey fist was going to connect he suddenly turned into stone making the lackey grasp his fist in pain,bakugou amd the long fingered kid tried to hit him but to no avail,after they got tired of attacking kirby turned back to normal and clenched his fist which was suddenly covered in rocks creating a large stone fist,bakugou tried to dodge but was hit with a rock uppercut knocking down he and his lackey,after that day he discovered he could absorb and copy any inanimate thing he eats as well as having the anger of bakugou focused at him as well

10 years later

After the incident with bakugou kirby and mydoria became best friends and would hang together all the time,now they were heading to school when they came across a large fight between the debuting hero kamui woods and a villain that looked like a slug and could spit poison goo,due to this the fight was going poorly for the pro hero,"man that villain sure has a interesting quirk" mydoria said as he pulled his notebook and started writing things on it while muttering to himself,kirby couldn't help but to laugh at his friends antics until he heard a familiar voice,"give up now,that food doesn't belong to you!".h

The voice had a slight mexican accent and belonged to the number 3 pro hero meta knight who's statement made everyone look up in awe as the hero came flying and swinged his legendary sword galaxia and unleashed a energy projectile that strikes the slug villain,mydoria saw the hero realized his opening amd shouting at the same time as the fanboy the hero unleashed his signiature move "lackered chain prison" he screamed as his hands became long branches that wrapped around the villain "got you" kamui woods said proudly "don't think it over that easily" meta knight said causimg the tree hero to look confused when suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and destroyed the branches,the spear fell to the ground as a girl that didn't look older than 16 landed,fell to the ground and grabbed her spear,she was dressed like a brown coat( search human spear dee to see what i mean) and had a blue bandanna wrapped on her head,she then received a grunt of annoyance from the slug villain "took you long enough dee,any longer i would be in jail" he said going to a fight stance,"i didn't come to help you steal petty jewelry,i came to take you to be punished"dee said happily ,she then looked at meta knight "im sorry meta knight,but I can't let you arrest escatgoon as much as i wanted too,kings orders" she said knocking escargoon out with the butt of her spear and took off running after grabbing him.

Kamui woods was ready to pursuit but was stopped by meta knight,"don't,if dee is here king dedede can't be far" kamui looked at him "then we can arrest him as well" he said not believing the older pro just let a thief go receiving a look from meta knight,"if you think you can take out dedede you are welcome to try" he said as he readied his wings and took off leaving kamui to his thoughts,he knew about the rumors that dedede was on par with meta knight and possibly even higher and managed to hurt all might.

After the fight ended kirby and mydoria headed to school,it was a normal day with bakugou raging as always and threatening them when he found out kirby and mydoria would apply to UA,after leaving school they were talking about the fight from earlier when they were attacked by a slime villain who grabbed both and covered their mouth making kirby quirk useless,"i have no time for you pesky kids,i will kill one of you and use the others body to escape" he said darkly as he chocked both of them waiting to see who died first when suddenly he heard steps behind him but before he could turn he was met by a stream of fire which for some reason solidified him making him release the kids,the villain looked in terror at who attacked him before being shattered by a million pieces by a large hammer,mydoria and kirby looked at their savior,he almost as tall as all might,looked a little chubby and was dressed in robes that a king would wear as well as a blue beanie hat,he had blue hair a short beard and mean angry eyes although he was smiling,he also carried a large technological hammer,mydoria gasped in fear as he instantly recognized who this was:the infamous king dedede.

Mydoria was frozen in fear,it just gone from bad to worse,that's what he thought before being confused when kirby actually seemed happy to see him but his thoughts were interrupted when the criminal spoke with his loud voice"hey there kirbeh,looks like i save you this time" he said laughing and then looked at mydoria"no need to be afraid kid any friend of kirby is a friend of mine hahaha" he spoke loudly,"you're kirby's friend?" He asked before passing out.


	2. Proving and tests

Mydoria woke up as he slowly remembered where he was "man,what a weird dream" he said groggily as he saw dedede "it wasn't a dream!" He screamed as he almost passed out again but dedede grabbed and shaked him making him snap out of it,after dedede released him mydoria calmed himself and turned to kirby " so let me get this straight,you are friends with one of the most feared criminals in japan" he said incredulous as kirby nodded,dedede then spoke up "although we are friends our first encounter wasn't so nice,it did envolve me trying to clobber him and almost being arrested when he beat me good" he said rather angrily " so wait a minute kirby actually defeated and almost arrested you,YOU,someone not even all might could bring to justice" mydoria asked even more incredulously "yeah pretty much,he is way stronger than he seem,i even created this mega hammer to defeat him,but in the middle of the fight a villain known as zero tookover my body and kirby saved me without thinking twice,he is a valuable friend,he even fought meta knight a few times" he said remembering the 'good times'.

After talking about their past dedede had to leave because a few pros appeared and he wasn't in the mood to beat them up,after the pros asked if they were okay,one of the pros saw dedede and went after him,mydoria and kirby went home and on the way there briefly stopped to eat,mostly kirby, and also to call a ambulance for the hero that crashed in front of them after he got hit full force by dedede's rocket hammer,when they were close to kirby's home they saw a comotion in a tunnel with fire across it and various pros,when they got close they saw the same villain that attacked them earlier and was holding bakugou captive,mydoria looked at kirby "we have to do something" kirby looked at him skeptically before turning around and running away from the commotion,mydoria couldn't believe his friend,who apparently beat the king dedede,was running away but he knew he had to save bakugou so he rushed at the villain throwing his books at the villains eyes,while he was distracted claw at the slime trying to free bakugou "what are you doing here deku!" He asked angrily "I don't know kacchan,my body moved on his own" he said as the villain grabbed and started to choke him,mydoria couldn't believe this is how he died,as useless as he lived but when he was almost blacking out the villain was struck once again by a wave of fire making him release mydoria and bakugou.

Both looked at their savior,mydoria was surprised and shocked while bakugou was surprised and angry when they saw their savior was none other than kirby but they noticed his skin was darker,his clothes became deep red and he his head was on fire although it didn't seem to bother him but what surprised mydoria and bakugou the most was that he was angry! Kirby rarely became angry and when he did it meant bad news,the villain looked at him "you again this time i will kill you for good!" He screamed lunging at kirby and to his surprise kirby rushed at him and suddely was engulfed in fire becoming a literal fireball burning right through the villain making him solidify once again when suddely "Don't need to worry,cause i am here" all might screamed proudly as he punched the villain with one of his powerful punches shattering the villain one again to miliions of pieces.

After bakugou threatened him and mydoria was talking to all might he went home,he lived alone in a area full of trees,in a small house his friends built for him,when he got there meta knight was on top of his house,"I saw what you did today kirby,very good,if you want to become a hero now is the time to start training" meta knight said as he readied his sword and kirby got in a fighting stance,it would be 10 months of hard training but it would be worth it.

10 MONTS LATER

There he was after months of hard training standing before the gates of UA,the first step on his journey to become a hero,he was wearing his signiature pink clothes although he did get muscular due to his training,after he enetered he was met with a large amount of teens following the same dream as him,he thought of all cool powers they might have when he was taken out of his thoughts by bakugou grabbing his collar "you really did apply to UA,i will kill you!" He screamed angrily but kirby was not intimidated by this and his only response was to reach his pocket and pulled a lighter,making bakugou flinch and gritted his teeth,he knew he was no match for fire kirby so he grunted and letting go of kirby he walked away muttering angrily.

After walking around a little,the speakers turned on the pro hero known as present mic greeted the participants and starting talking about hiw the exam would work "listen here peeps! This is how the exam will go down, you will be thrown into a city area filled with robots with values of1-3 which represent the amount of points you gain by wrecking them,there is also a fourth robot but is worth 0 points so just let it go understand?" He said as everyone nodded and headed to the different gates,kirby was assigned to gate C.

After the exam started kirby grabbed the lighter on his pocket and swallowed it transforming into his fire form,using his power to become a fireball and rush foward,he entered a alley being surrounded by one pointers,kirby quickly inhaled as much air as he could and unleashed a wave of fire melting and destroying the robots,the teachers watched as kirby left a trail of burning robots"that kid has potential" said nezu as the others watched him"have patience,this is only one of kirby's abilities he still has much in his sleeves" meta knight said watching from a dark corner of the room,kirby continued his spree when the ground started to shake and a massive robot with a zero on it's chest and while everyone ran away kirby rushed at it,he became a fire ball and striked the robot's burning it but only damaging his armor.

Kirby was knocked back after hitting the robot,noticing this wouldn't work he spitted the light returning to normal,he looked around for anything he could use when he saw a leave,he smirked and sucked it with his quirk swallowing it in the process,he glowed and his skin became yellowish and his clothes became green he also had a hat made of leaves,intriguing the teachers/judges,kirby rushed once again and swinged his hand making leaves follow his hand and easily cutting the robots leg clean off,as the robot went off balance kirby stretched his both arms to the right and froze in that stance as leaves slowly circled around him while he did that the robot tried to squash kirby,when his fist was a few meters away kirby lifted his arms creating a leaf tornado that cut the robot into various peaces like it was paper.

After the robot was cut to pieces the exam ended apand kirby went home with a good feeling.


	3. Battles to be fought

Chapter 3: Battles to be fought  
Two weeks have passed since the exam and kirby was returning home from gathering food from the forest close to his house,since he lives alone and is under aged there is no real way of him making money even though meta knight gives him a monthly allowance, he mostly used it to buy essentials he couldn't find in the nature like clothes and school material,all the others things he needed to survive he got from the forest which became easier when he met a hermit who's quirk let him basically control the forest which made him to be nicknamed wispy woods,after mistaking kirby with a invader and after a small fight he realized kirby only wanted food so they made a deal: every two weeks he would give a supply of food to kirby in exchange of help to protect the forest.

When he got home and stored the food,he saw a envelope on his mail box,he opened it and saw a medium sized device whuch suddenly turned on revealing a image of all might "I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM,young kirby you while barely passing the written test you aced the pratical exam with amazing 85 battle points. Welcome to UA" he said as the device turned off,kirby smirked and swallowed the hologram projector,later that day he recieved a package from meta knight containing all the materials he would need.

Two days later

It was the first day of school in the lustruous UA,kirby happily walked through the shiny hallways looking to his assigned class which was 1A,as he walked passed various doors he finally found his respective classroom,he entered the room being greeted by a tall blue haired boy complaining about bakugou having his feet on the table,after he noticed kirby he stopped what he was doing and introduced himself " greetings,i am tenya lida from suuei private academy,i hope we have a good year" he said in a energetic way,kirby was going to introduce himself when someone else called him.

He turned around and was greeted with mydoria "hello kirby what a pleasant surprise that we ended up in the same class" he said smiling as kirby smiled back,but the moment was short lived when bakugou came out of nowhere screaming at mydoria "deku! How did you managed to enter UA you are a quirkless piece of trash,i'll kill you!" He said preparing a explosion on his hand " if you do that i will have to put away with all the other who think the same way" a voice said startling everyone making them look around but not seeing anyone new,except for kirby who almost immediately looked at the shadow between to door and the wall.

When everyone looked at the shadow they saw two yellow eyes,as the figure slowly walked out of the shadow everyone was surprised to see it was none other than meta knight "i will not accept that attitude in my classroom" he said and everyone could swear they heard a maxican guitar on the background "are you going to be our teacher?" Asked lida, meta knight nodded,after everyone arrived and he called the attendance,he turned to the gym "our first exercise will be a test of phisical capability of you and your quirks,put your gym clothes and meet me there in five minutes" meta knight instructed and covered himself in his cape and it started spinning until it became a thin cloth spiral and shot upwards phasing through the wall,everyone looked confused before heading to the locker room.

After they changed clothes they went to the gym to find meta knight was nowhere to being found,then all looked up to see meta knight standing in a lamppost with his back turned to the students,kirby laughed because he knew what that pose meant,the pro hero then turned to the students "i have a special proposition,if you choose to fight me you are excused from the banal tests, "is that even allowed?"asked the yellow haired boy kaminari "my class my rules" he said simply.

Bakugou stepped foward "i'll show you secondary characters how it's done" he said preparing explosions on his both hand,aiming his right hands at meta knight he fired a massive explosion,the pro didn't even flinch as he used his cape to cover himself,after the explosion ended he was completly unscathed,bakugou looked surprised and aimed both hands at meta knight unleashing a massive explosion," I expected more" meta knight said as the explosion was instantly cut in half, bakugou was shocked his most powerfull explosion was destroyed just like that,he looked at meta knight amd noticed how he faced something else entirely.

Bakugou looked at the same direction as the teacher to see his eyes layed on kirby,'him? What is so special about him,let's see how strong he really is' bakugou thought as he faced the teacher "hey meta knight! How about a proposition?" His request made meta knight look in curiosity "if kirby beats you,you give all of us passing grades " making everyone gasp in surprise amd meta knight think a little "what if i win?" He asked seriously,bakugou smirked "then you can give us double work" he said nonchalantly making everyone scream WHAT on top of their lungs,meta knight thought for a minute " okay bakugou,i accept, kirby come" he said as he jumbed down.

Kirby did as requested and walked to the center of the improvised arena "I have been waiting for a rematch,i wont be so foolish to drop my guard again!" He said as he became serious,kirby used his quirk to swallow the sword shocking everyone,he started to glow making mydoria excited to see one of his new forms but when the glowing stopped he was the same only with a green hat and a sword that came out of nowhere.

Kirby and meta knight rushed at each other clashing blades,trying to attack the vital points just to be parried by the other,as their blades clashes once again they pushed each other away,afte they recovered meta knight placed his sword sideways and stretched his right arm left and freeze at that pose.

Realizing what he was going to do kirby went into the same stance,at the sime time both warriors slashed the air shooting a arrow like projectile made if energy and both attacks clashed saying in hold,not letting the chance slip meta knight slashed the air in different angles shooting three crescent projectiles that hit the previous one overpowering Kirby's.

Kirby grabbed the sword with both hands and pulled backwards,when meta knight's projectiles overpowered his he trusted his hands fowards charging quickly at meta knight,knewing his shots wouldn't affect kirby meta knight did the same move,only his was covered in a black aura.

Both attackers passed each other facing back to back (the classic cenario where they see who falls first),kirby then felt immense pain and kneeled on the ground, making everyone gasp even though many were not surprised with the outcome,when suddenly meta knight's mask was cut in two and it fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped in extreme surprise,a million thoughts going in there heads about how powerful could this pink haired kid be,kirby's hat and sword vanished as he spitted the previous sword,he then saw meta knight had his hand stretched out,so he gladly got help

He grabbed another mask from his cloak and put in his face,he turned to the students "we had a deal,even though Kirby lost ,my deal was with bakugou so only him will be getting double work" he said smirking behing the mask as he dismissed the class

LATER THAT DAY

Class 1A was sitting in a classroom "who do you think our teacher will be" asked kirishima excited,"i dont know i hope is a pro like meta knight" said kaminari just as excited he then turned to Kirby "that makes me remember,didn't meta knight said something about a rematch?did you actually win against him?" He asked curiously but before Kirby could answer he door opened.

All might went through the door and weirdly walked to the classroom "welcome to combat training,i will be your teacher and let's get this started,can any of you tell me what is one of the main components of a hero?" He asked,"muscles" said kirishima,"discipline" said momo,"style" said aoyama.

"You are all correct but what im talking about is a hero costume,so i got these" he said as the board withdrew and various cases with a assigned number showed up"these are the clothes you designed put them on and meet me at combat center B" he said.

Kirby put on his hero costume that consisted of a skin tight shirt with a hoodie,white shorts that continued into red pants,pink-and-white boots with stars and red and white gloves that went up to half his forearm.

As he walked around he saw everyone else in their respective costumes and while he saw some he enjoyed like lida or kirishima's there were some he found odd like aoyama's,deku who reminded him of all might and momo who wore almost nothing at all.

After they got to combat center B all might used a lot machine to choose duos,after that he put Kirby and momo against bakugou and kirishima,he then started the match and both teams got ready

Kirby and momo would attack,"how can we get in without them noticing" momo asked herself as Kirby asked her to make a fan using sign language which she made not understanding why exactly.

Kirby swallowed the fan and afyer he glowed his skin became greyish and his clothes became white, and he had a hurricane on his head,he hugged her making momo blush and covering themselves in wind he proppelled both of them to the top floor.

He then pointed to the door,"while you distract them i go get the bomb,nice plan kirby" she said as she uses the stairs,kirby used wind to go to a random floor,as he walked around he was startled when bakugou came out of nowhere "found you pinky!" He screamed as he fired as explosion at kirby who dodged.

Bakugou tried to hit kirby with his right hand but Kirby used wind to push his arm away from him making bakugou hit a wall,kirby then grabbed bakugou and spinned really fast throwing him all across the room hitting a wall.

He grunted in pain as he stood up,he gritted his teeth as he aimed his grenade shaped glove at kirby and pulled the pin,unleashing a massive explosive at kirby who tried to blow it away but it was no use at it only made it slower,he then spitted put the fan and taking a deep breath he inhaled with all his might making a miniature tornado sucking the explosion to his mouth.

Using all air left on his lungs he pulled the explosion as strong as it was started getting smaller and smaller until it was completely consumed by kirby who swallowed it,bakugou looked in complete shock 'nononono,NO!' he thought as Kirby glowed making his skin become dark grey and his clothes pitch black and he gained a large multicolored pointi hat.

He then looked at bakugou with a angry face woth made bakugou flinch,kirby opened his hands making a bomb appear out of nowhere,bakugou looked uncredulous "are you mocking me? You think you little bombs can beat mine,DIE PINKY!" Bakugou screamed as he lunged throwing a explosion that hit Kirby head on,from the smoke a bomb was thrown and when it hit bakugou he felt like a thousand fireworks blew up in his face,he fell to the groung in pain as Kirby walked out without a scratch "how... c-could you... survive...thAAAAT" it was the last thing he said before a bomb landed in front of him all went black.

After bakugou was taken out lida got distracted and momo trapped his legs with chains making him unable to move,so they got the bomb "HEROES WIN" all might said announcing the end of the match.


	4. Negotiations and breach

Shigaraki nervously scratched his neck as he and kurogiri walked through the large fancy halls of the castle of king dedede,they were following one of his servants known as waddle dees,although he found it weird not even kurogiri seemed to know about it,it was strange there was hundreds of exactly similar other waddle dees,as they approached the kings throne room shigaraki couldn't help to get even more excited because he was a big fan of dedede and his deeds mainly the fact all might could never beat him before so he would be a perfect addition since apparently he is weaker now.

Kurogiri turned to him "let me talk to him" he said calmly making shigaraki suddenly turn to him "what? Why cant i do the talking he is a idol I can't wait to talk to him" he said scratching his neck even more "i know that young master but that may disturb him and make him decline our offer" he exclaimed making shigaraki sigh in defeat,a large door opened as the two villains were greeted by a large fancy dinning hall where their target was eating a abnormally big roast turkey,he clined his mouth with a napkin before snapping his fingers making a dozen of waddle dees come from nowhere and as fast as they could blink cleaned and took away the table and the food.

King dedede looked at the two guests "hello,you arrived sooner than i thought,now let's talk business if im not mistaken you are from the league of villains" he said sitting in his fancy throne,kurogiri bowed to him"you are right sir,knowing your reputation it would be extremely helpful in our plans" he replied,dedede raised a eyebrow "and what exactly is your master plan? Excuse my rudeness but I can't put myself or my subordinates in danger without knowing what we are going into" he said getting kurogiri could tell him however shigaraki walked foward "we are attacking UA to kill all might,meta knight and the students there" he basically screamed.

As soon as he said that dedede's glare fixed on him with a rather angry face and although he didn't show it kurogiri was panicking,he had been informed of dedede's past and possible friendship with meta knight so shigaraki just spilling that out could not only make the king get angry but it could also mean they wouldn't be getting out of there in one piece,he quickly retorted "what he means is we will attack one of UA's training joints to kill all might" he said sweating beneath his mist body, dedede closed his eyes"I couldn't care less,is not like he is a big treat to me but he does give me some trouble when im out of my castle so I decided to help you" he said making kurogiri let out a sigh of relief.

Dedede got up from his chair "but because of risk and my reputation as you put it i am not going to go personally" he said making kurogiri a little confused and shigaraki disappointed "but i will lend you my top generals with the condition they will in no circumstances be left behindarrested and be brought back in one piece " he said sternly,after hearing his request kurogiri new it would make the mission a little harder but it was worth it,he nodded "we accept" he said bowing once again.

Dedede snapped his fingers and from the sides of his throne came two figures the first one was the same girl that attacked kamui woods a few months back and the other was a boy similar in face structure to the girl but he was wearing a jester hat,large round glasses and a multi colored cloak and holded a scepter intead if a spear while the rest of his clothes were identical to the girl's .After they arrived both bowed dwon to the king who spoke up "these are bandana dee and waddle doo my top generals" he said as both stood up,shigaraki sighed at this "they don't seem like much we want the boss not the weak lackeys!" He screamed angrily.

Before he could blink a large ball of eletricity hit him knocking him to the ground,before he could even try to stand up five spears went through his amrs,legs and chest pinning him to the ground, he then looked with fear and shock as the two generals landed beside him "who is the weakling now" bandana dee as she struck her spear close to his head,before anything more could happen kurogiri stepped up "we accept your offer,forgive him he still has much to learn "he said as the king nodded,he used his mist to cover shigaraki and go away

After they left dee and doo approached the king "when the attack is taking place make sure no lethal harm is brought upon meta knight or kirby,by you or anyone,i don't care about anyone else,have as much fun you want,and don't take all might on,understood ?" Both generals nodded as they were dismissed,after they left dedede pressed a button on his throne making escargoon appear shortly after "yes sire?" He asked "i have a special mission for you,tell me whats your expertise in sabotage?" He asked as escargoon smirked "how about i show you first hand,whats the target ?" he asked as dedede smirked "UA".

A few days later

Class 1A was lined up ouside the school waiting for something " excuse me all might what are we doing here,shouldn't we be having class instead of wasting time here" asked lida in his usual energetic behavior "Don't worry young lida,all will be explained when meta knight arrive" said meta knight as just on cue meta knight's spinning cape came out of nowhere as it unrolled and he appeared "good morning class today we shall go to a special facility used for rescue training known as the USJ,now let's said as they walked to a large facility,once inside they were met with a figure wearing a white astronaut suit with incredibly thin legs and a black visor with white eyes.

Many of class 1A instantly recognized this figure "it's the rescue hero 13" said mydoria excited as everyone was shushed "greetings future pro heroes as you may or not know i am the pro hero 13,before we start allow me to say one quick thing or two or three or sixteen" he said making the students sigh,the hero showed a large area simulating various scenarios and places,but before 13 could finish talking a large purple portal appeared out of nowhere a dozen of villains walked through,four stood out thought which were a kid with various severed hands on his body,a man dressed as waiter woth balck smoke covering him,a girl with a blue bandana and a boy with a jester hat "greetings,we are the league of villains and we came to kill all might,dee if you would " he said gesturing to the girl with the bandana kirby instantly recognized,she took out her bandana and took a long breath as in a moments notice she began to multiply as at least humdreds of copies were made "waddle dees attack!" She screamed as the copies charged and she placed her bandana on her head once again.

This will be for today,i hope you like the chapter and how i introduced waddle doo and bandana dee quirk,doo's quirk wil be the beam ability and i decided since all the waddle dee look the same why not be clones of oneperson? Anyway i hope you like see ya next time.


	5. Party crashed

The students watched in certain shock as the girl multipled into hundreds within seconds and said clones started to charge at the students while the mist man transported the other villains to random places of the facility,deku looked at meta knight "what do we do sensei?" He asked scared as meta knight simply said" you are training to be heroes,act as heroes" making the students realise what he means as the number 3 hero prepared his sword and flew into the what would happen 13 turned to Iida "class rep,go get the other teachers" he instructed as the engine boy hesitated before nodding and running off to the door,looking back one last time to see meta knight diving into action.

Meta knight charged to the middle of a group of villains who were waiting to be transported "looks like the bat has come out to play" said one of the villains mockingly as the group ran to the hero to gang up on him,which proved useless due to meta knight's great speed and swordplay which helped him make quick work of the villains attempting to bring him then looked over to the mist villain noticing he was opening portals around him making it easier for him to be swarmed,noticing the plan he turned to the students "kirby! On my signal,you know what to do" he shouted pointing to bakugou,kirby glanced before finally getting what he meant and nodded.

Unfortunately the mist villain also noticed to where meta knight pointed,"your faith in that student must be great if your plan revolves around him alone" kurogiri stated heading to open a portal beneath bakugou.

"What the-" he stated as he sank in the portal,but not before kirby grabbed him being sucked in too

"What you doing pinky get off me" bakugou angrily stated prying kirby off him,who in returned scowled

"Sorry for trying to save you from the villain,kacchan" kirby stated with sarcasm,before looking around to see they were in a building and being surrounded by the clones that villain made,kirby ate a piece of debree,becoming stone

"Whatever pinky,just don't get in my way" bakugou stated wasting no way exploding a few waddle dees at once as they were knocked down vanishing out of thin air before more clones took their place,the process repeated for a few minutes

"Dammit,they don't stop coming" bakugou mumbled angrily

"If you listened to me we would be out of this already,at least it helps our plan"kirby stated casually jumping and becoming large boulder crushing the waddle dees

"Plan?" The fuck you up to pinky" bakugou asked impatiently exploding more clones

"Oh yes do tell" both student looked to see the boy with round glasses and jester hat leaning on a nearby wall

"Who the fuck are-","hey doo,didn't expect to see you here,dedede teamed up with villains?"kirby interrupted bakugou who was even more confused as doo smirked

"Not exactly,call it precautionary methods,i hope you understand,picnic sunday still up?" He asked veru casually as kirby nodded

"Picnic?!what the fuck you talking about? HE IS A VILLAIN YOU STUPID PINK PUFFBALL" bakugou screamed indignant

Deciding to stop trying to understand the situation bakugou rushed at doo aiming a explosion at his face,but he dodged and drawing his staff he swung it downwards creating a whip made of small eletric spheres electrocuting bakugou and sending him to a nearby ash blonde gritted his teeth before grinning and aiming his gauntlet at doo

"No! We need that for later" kirby interrupted lowering the gauntlet lookin at doo

"I know you have to follow orders but please let us go,meta knight will not hold that bird creature for much longer" kirby pleaded,as doo closed his eyes remebering the king's orders

"Very well,but I can't promise your other friends will have the same luck" he smiled jumping through a hole

WITH META KNIGHT

The number 3 hero wasn't having so much luck fending off his attacker,the weird bird creature the hand man called "nomu",as he faced the creature he understood why the villains were so confident they could kill all might,this thing was unnatural with strength and durability probably even greater than the number 1 hero himself,the hand covered man smiled and mocked meta knight when he tried to fight nomu,but he didn't count with meta knights overwhelmingly high speed even the nomu couldn't keep up with

"Dammit this should have been over quickly where did this speed come from" the hand covered man whined as meta knight went from being at the mercy of his creature to easily keeping up and fending off

"Don't bother meta knight,he has damage absorption and regeneration you can't stop it,it was made to end all might" Shigaraki scoffed

"This thing may have power but lacks drive to fight and strategy,lacks a will to keep going" meta knight stated as he continuously slashed the nomu as he regenerated

"You also stated it had damage absorption,that means it has a limit,i just have to reach it!" Meta knight shouted as he became even faster and the cuts on nomu became larger and deeper

BACK WITH KIRBY

Kirby and bakugou has found Kirishima and the three of them were fighting against a large wave of waddle dees that came out of nowhere,while they were handling it well,they were starting to tire out

"Man they just keep coming,it seems the more we beat the more appear" Kirishima said

"I fought her before,the only way to end the clones for good is to knock the main one in a coma" kirby stated punching a few more with his stone fist

"Bakugou,your gauntlets full yet?" Kirby asked turning to stone as bakugou nodded

"Then give them to me" he stated putting his arm foward,bakugou giving him a sneer

"Why should I? So you can humiliate me again?" He asked bitterly as for his surprise kirby grabbed his collar

"Listen to me you stubborn idiot! Our teacher is fighting that weird creature and he is counting on us to take it down,so put it on your damn head,NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!"kirby screamed in a fit of uncharacteristic rage

Bakugou kept looking at kirby with a stunned/shocked look on his face,specially with the amount of anger he could see in Kirby's eyes,looking down he took of his gauntlets and gave to kirby without saying a word

"Not wanting to interrupt the moment but,what do you need those for,cant you just absorb his explosions?" Kirishima asked pointing at bakugou as kirby went back to looking like he normally does

"If i want bomb yes,but with this amount of explosive power i can transform into something way more powerful " kirby explained sucking both gauntlets at once

His body started to glow,after a few seconds the glow faded,to the surprise of the two boys Kirby was very different,his body was glowing yellow with his forearms and legs being pitch black,on his head a cross between a popes hat and a energy core

"What do you think? I call this ability crash " he stated

"You look awesome,what it does?" Kirishima asked excitedly as kirby smirked

Kirby went on top of a building where he could see meta knight fighting the nomu,the formers was doing good holding his own,he breathed in before screaming

"META KNIGHT,NOW!" The screamed was heard all the way down there as the number 3 hero looked up and smirked under his mask,turning to the black beast his sword shined with power

"Taste my power" he said said doing a powerful uppercut releasing a energy pillar throwing nomu at the air

As he flew up kirby used bakugou to launch himself at the abomination,he wrapped his arms around the beast,his heat glowed intensily as rocks around them floated up,after a few seconds the entire USJ was covered in a super bright light as the waddle dees vanished and every other villain felt immeasurable pain,it was like a nuke just went off,when it finished there wasn't much more than a huge crater left

After the explosion ended Kirby fell but before hitting the ground was caught by meta knight

"Good job kirby" was all he said

The other student looked in awe at what their pink haired classmate had done,but many had one burning question

"Wait,if that was a nuke why are we umharmed" Kirishima asked as they thought of a solution 

"That power is selective,kirby chooses who are affected by it" the students turned to see bandana dee and waddle doo standing there also unharmed

"That means Kirby chose to not attack you,why?" Momo asked as dee smiled

"Let's just say we are very good friends" dee winked before a door appeared and they went trough before it vanished again

END

Hey,im back,sorry for the long wait,no this story is not dead,im just lazy and tend to have trouble continuously having creativity to write the same story but I eventually come back to it

Sorry of the chapter seems rushed,i just really wanted to go past tje usj as fast as i could,i just hate this part so much,is so repetitive in every story

At this point the story will start to diverge a little from canon in the sense that everyone in the attack was arrested due to Kirby nuke,most changes will come after sports festival though

Also there will be elements from Kirby games such as bosses that will make their way into the story


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: oneirophobia part 1

The students were being checked on by the pro heroes and medics,to say they were quite surprised to see the large building of the USJ was nothing but a huge crater was a understatement,by one of their own students nonetherless,soon the students were soon released to return to the school since the attack was quite brief and no real damage was done except for a few bruises here and there.

back at the school,the students were changing from their costumes and chatting about what happened 1 hour ago

"man,do you believe what just happened,that monster meta knight was fighting looked as tough as all might himself" said kaminari

"well he sure looked strong,but with how much ease he was defeated,i think it was just show" replied kirishima

"to be honest i don't think even all might could just walk away from a explosion like that,look at what it did to the USJ,nothing but smithereens" shoji said

"where is kirby by the way" asked mydoria

"i think meta knight was talking with him" said kirishima again as they finished putting their uniforms

on the girls lockeroom the topic wasn't much different

"being attacked by villains was scary" said toru as the other girls nodded

"good thing, kirby ended it quite fast" said jiro

"it is quite surprising that quite a cute boy can be so powerful" said mina,making the other girls look at her

"what? have you seen his smile,is quite heartwarming" she said,the girls chuckled

when the students were leaving,they were met by meta knight and kirby

"pay attention students,due to the destruction of the USJ,there will be 2 days off while we fix and take any measures needed" meta knight explained

ELSEWHERE

in a unknown location,at a dark shady place,stood a large figure in a chair covered by medical supplies and RV machines and tubes all around the figure's body

"so shigaraki and kurogiri got captured along with every single criminal they recruited,i underestimated how strong the students and all might truly were"the figure said

shortly he turned his attention to various screens as they light up,showing distinct silhouettes as they light up

"it wasn't all might who caused that damage,was one student at particular,kirby star"said a deep voice

"unfortunate but totally predictable,especially with such childish demeanor"said a young feminine voice

"give him a break,no one could have guessed what would happen,especially with pinky there"said a high pitched childish voice

"you seem to know quite a lot about this 'kirby star'"said the figure in the chair

"you can say we have a history with him"said a cracked old voice

"we all crossed paths with him,and were terribly defeated"said the deep voice

"but don't worry,leave it to me,after today those students won't wake up ever again hehehe"the old voice cackled as the screens turned off.

KIRBY'S HOME-HOURS LATER

It was now evening,kirby was getting ready to sleep after a full day of training with meta knight and fishing with dee and doo afterwards and eating afterwards with the company of two of his best arriving home and showering he layed in bed and closed his eyes as the darkness sorrounded his view.

kirby started hearing voices and noises and soon opened his eyes,he was on his house,looking through the window he couldn't see anything except for darkness,he then opened his he exited his house he wasn't on the forest anymore,except he was on the middle of the city

"the city?why am i here"kirby wondered before a nearby explosion caught his attention

various villains started running rampant destroying the city,kirby was ready to face them but one of them just when straight through him

"this is weird,is this a dream?"he wondered before he heard a shout

"HAVE NO FEAR,FOR I AM HERE"kirby looked up to see a silhouette landing in front of the villains,to his surprise it was

"izuku?of course that would be his dream"kirby snickered as he saw his friend land,but he was looked like all might even down to the hair

kirby laughed as he saw izuku-might pound the villains away,all was fine before suddenly the sky got dark,and a large figure landed in front of figure was a very large suit of armor with a greatsword on one hand and a large shield on the other,izuku-might looked in confusion while kirby looked in shock

"gigant edge,here?"kirby questioned as izuku laughed

"who are you villain?doesn't matter"he said jumping at his foe "SSSSSSSSSSMMMAAAAASSSSHHHHH" he screamed dealing a massive blow to the suit of armor.

when the dust settled,izuku's smile vanished as the foe was unharmed,it laughed in return before shield-bashing the greenette away

"how is it so strong"izuku asked in distress as the foe approached

"poor hero wannabe"said a dark voice coming from the armor

'gigant edge doensn't talk'thought kirby as he could just watch his friend getting beat

"heroes never give up"said izuku weakly,in a flash of light he returned to his quirkless meak form

gigant edge just laughed as it lifted his sword in the air before bringing it down on izuku's head

"NO,IZUKU"screamed kirby as he tried to jump in the way before it all went black for a instant,before color returned to the world

kirby panted looking around frantically,he was in some sort of large mansion

"where am i now?"kirby asked himself walking around,the walls were filled with expensive looking stuff like paintings and statues

kirby spent a few minutes looking around the house and in the rooms,but found nothing until he found one particular door,it was golden with pink opened it and inside was a massive pool and on the middle of said pool was a pink floating chair with uraraka eating grapes while peacefully floating

'i guess this is what having money means to her" kirby shrugged smiling slightly at his friend just floating away

suddenly the pool was drained,making uraraka fall from her floating chair,she looked in confusion as everything around her started vanishing

"what's happening?"she wondered distressed as kirby looked nervous

'it's happening again' kirby thought

the roof was suddenly ripped from the mansion revealing a very windy dark grey sky,which sucked the mansion bit by bit,starting to suck uraraka

"somebody help!"she begged as she was sucked up,but managed to grab to a piece of a pillar

"URARAKA WHERE ARE YOU"shouted the girls parents as they entered the room,they tried to save her but were pulled instead

"DAD,MOM!NO"she shouted tearing up looking in horror before a weird sound filled the room,like a roar

kirby looked up as some of the grey clouds started tomix together forming into a HUGE cloud,making him pale slightly

"can't be,kracko"he muttered as spikes came form the cloud and it opened a single large blood red eye looking at uraraka

uraraka was speechless,kracko cackled with eletricity before he launched a thunderbolt destroying the pillar uraraka was holding ,sucking her into his tornado of death

"URARAKA"kirby screamed trying to grab her but everything went black again

Once again kirby opened his eyes,but this time he was sweating and breathing heavily,he looked time he was in a garden of sorts in front of a wooden two story house,he opened the door and entered it,the enterior was nice with few decorations that seemed unimportant,well,except for one,it was a large picture of endeavor looking angrily with what appeared like his children said and in pain,along with his wife with her head down and tears running down her face

"todoroki,it must be his dream"kirby deduced,he then heard screaming and sobs,following them he found a door.

opening it his eyes widened in shock,it was a sort of arena,on top of the arena was a cage holding the woman from the picture,who was sobbing and crying nonstop,below stood a young bloodied and beaten todoroki,struggling to stand against a large creature,it looked like a werelion covered in bright flames looking down at the boy

"WEAK"it screamed lifting his hand and slashing todoroki on the neck making a large gash

kirby stood speechless as he saw the kid squirm and just die there,before another reappearing in the center where he was beaten senseless by the took a step back but tripped and fell

"ouch"he said rubbing his back a bit,before pailing after seeing what he tripped on,the body of todoroki,looking around he noticed the room were litered with corpses all belonging to the same person

then something in kirby snapped

"WHY?WHY IS THIS HAPPENING,I KNOW IT AIN'T MY IMAGINATION!"he screamed at the air.

a few seconds passed as all went silent

"hehehehehehe,very clever"chuckled a dark voice

the space around kirby started to crack,before it broke and kirby fell

After a few seconds he struck coldhard ground,slowly looking around he saw he was once again in a black landscape,like a dark heard a few grunts and turned around to see mydoria,ochako and todoroki there as well,and they saw him as well.

"kirby?where are we"asked mydoria

"i don't like here,it's so dark and spooky"said uraraka getting closer to deku

"where exactly is here?"asked todoroki

"i don't know,but whoever caused those terrible dreams of yours is behind this"kirby said surprising them

"terrible dreams?you mean you were there too?"asked uraraka

"i could see them,and was helpless to do anything just watch as you suffered in the hands of those monsters,i thought they were gone for good"said kirby

"wait,did you know what hunted our dreams?"asked todorki getting serious,kirby nodded

"gigant edge,cracko,and prometheus,i beat them long ago"he said

all was cut by a dark chuckle

"what's wrong kirby?can't handle the past well,you seemed really hurt for watching your so called "friends"die,such a farce"said the dark voice mocking him

"you're wrong,i care about my friends and anyone i can save i will"he said

"hehehe,funny how you say that,after the dozens that were cut,exploded or beaten down on your path,funny you say that after what you did to ME"the voice screamed and kirby eyes widened

"YOU!it can't be you,i saw you vanish,stop mocking us,show yourself NIGHTMARE"kirby demanded

The room then lit up,revealing a weirdly lit room with giant chess pieces,suddenly nightmare appeared,he was huge with dark grey skin and shades with a long cloak and a tornado for a lower body

"so you remember me,im flattered,dream well kids because after tonight YOU WON'T EVER WAKE UP AGAIN"nightmare screamed charging at the four heroes.

END

THIS WILL DO FOR TODAY,HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER,NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME NEXT WEEK

THE VOICES THAT TALKED TO ALL FOR ONE WERE ALL KIRBY VILLAINS,CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHO IS WHO?

SEE YA NEXT TIME


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:ONEIROPHOBIA PART 2

"You'll never wake up again" nightmare shouted charging

the students got into defensive positions,except for kirby who charged in as well

"foolish kirby"said nightmare attempting to grab his foe

but kirby was faster,he quickly jumped and sucked a large amount of air becoming a human baloon,flapping his arms rapidly he floated higher dodging the large pale went above nightmare,who pointed up preparing to shoot kirby down but before he could mydoria rushed in delivering a powerful blow

"DETROIT SMAAAAASSSSHHH"he screamed decking the giant right in the cheek knocking him on the ground

"TODOROKI NOW!"mydoria screamed clenching his arm

shoto nodded and sent a wave of ice towards the fallen villain,encasing him in ice with only his head free

"it's over villain,now let us go from this nightmare"shoto said getting closer

"you are stronger than i thought,hehehe,but you three were never targets"nightmare said before teleporting away.

"it was so I could lure HIM"he announced appearing behind kirby and trapping him in a red ball of students watched concerned as nightmare laughed in triumph and their friend screamed in pain

kirby was then knocked unconscious by the pain,the sphere he was trapped was covered in magic chains that connected to two ominous portals that opened

"you want to save your friend?then enter these portals if you dare ,and face HIS worst fears!"nightmare explained before vanishing

"we have to save kirby"said mydoria running to the portal,but he was pulled before he could enter

"wait,what if it is a trap,we can't trust that creepy guy"said ochako

"we can't just let kirby suffer like that,is that what a hero would do?"mydoria asked

"mydoria is right,this is what we do,you go left and i will go the right then we meet back here"shoto said

"we shouldn't split up,i have known kirby for years and if these portals lead to his fear it must be something pretty drastic"mydoria tried to argue

"it will be faster"shoto said jumping in the portal

the other two sighed in defeat

"no time to waste,ready?"ochako said grabbing her friend's hand

"y-yeah"he blushed a bit but recomposed himself as they jumped in

WITH MYDORIA AND OCHAKO

When they left the portalt,they didn't expect to be on somekind of warehouse,filled with boxes with a golden H branded on them

"weird,i feel like i have seen this brand before"mydoria said

his thought was interrupted by the sound of crashing,following the sound they came through a windowed door,looking through it they saw their target.

On the other side was a beaten up kirby,in front of him was a large mechanized meta knight?,that confused the students

"why would he be fighting a mechanized meta knight?"asked mydoria

"this is a nightmare,maybe he felt bad and this formed in his dreams"said ochako

Mecha knight walked to the beaten foe with heavy steps ,raising his energy sword as he prepared to finish the job

"hey"the cyborg turned his head.

that however proved to be a distraction,which allowed uraraka to slide between his legs and make him weightless,mydoria grabbed his feet and spinned him around before throwing him into a nearby wall

"mydoria? how are you here and who is she?"asked dream kirby

"new threat detected,mission:elimiate"said the distorted voice of their teacher causing chills to go down their spines

mecha knight activated the wings and boosters on his back,flying directly at mydoria which he assigned as the bigger threat,the knight attempted to stab the greenette but he sidestepped and punched the robot in the face using a low percentage of OFA to not break his arms so punch while powerful was not enough to take their foe out of the air,he instead bounced against the ground a few times before taking into the air again,mecha knight attempted to stab mydoria again,but this time he wouldn't make the same mistake,just as mydoria side-stepped mecha knight twisted his body delivering a horizontal slash across izuku's chest making him scream in pain while he was thrown in a box

"mydoria!"uraraka screams trying to touch mecha knight again.

The mechanical warriors sensed the approaching foe,as uraraka was about to make contact,mecha knight used his jetpack to boost up and land bwhind the bubbly girl with his sword lifted,he then brought down a slash across the the sword got close dream kirby pushed her away

"WATCH OUT"he tackled uraraka out of the way,taking the hit instead

"gaaaaahhhhh"kirby screamed as his chest was slashed

mecha knight looked between kirby and uraraka before choosing to once again focus on kirby

"SMAAAAAAAAASSHHH" mydoria charged in

mecha knight tilted his body to the right,slightly falling before bringing his arm up with a powerful uppercut creating a energy pillar which hit mydoria head on,hurting him severely and burning part of his clothes.

"attempts are futile"mecha knight said cutting off deku's arm who screamed in pain in agony

"hey meta knight!"the warrior looked back to see uraraka surrounded by various floating boxes with a pillar on one hand and a hilt on the other

"home-run strike" she announced using the pillar to hit the boxes

"futile attempts won't work"mecha knight said slashing the boxes before he saw the hilt flying past him

"i was not aiming for you"she said smirking innocently

the robot turned to see a bright glow,when it died down,there stood sword kirby with his green hat but using a copy of mecha knight's laser sword,mecha knight analyzed him before a message appeared in his HUD

"warning,warning,threat level:S,do not engage!"the AI in his helmet said as kirby approached

Kirby launched at mecha knight as they clashed blades,before they separated and did a flurry of attacks which each strike being blocked by their knight was getting impatient and decided to end this

mecha knight roars in anger as his jetpack shoot off and his back opens as a large scorpion tail comes out

"final measure activate,exterminate"he said

kirby jumped high in the air and dropped down with his sword over his head,mecha knight prepared his tail to impale the pink haired nuisance,but kirby thought quicker and just as the stinger approached kirby swinged foward and started spinning cutting through the tail before he delivered a final slash through mecha knight.

A few seconds pass before mecha knight started releasing beams of light before exploding,the explosion caused the nightmare to vanish and mydoria and uraraka to return to the dark room kirby was being captive,they noticed their wounds dissapear whihc relieved deku as his arm returned

"huh,i guess it was like a dream,what a relief"said mydoria

"how did you know kirby could beat him?"he asked uraraka

"well,it is his nightmare,so i thought maybe only him could end it?"she said very unsure

"you didn't know if it would work did you?"he asked as she nodded

"shoto hasn't returned yet,i wonder what's going on in there"deku said

WITH TODOROKI

In a fancy hall,probably belonging to a castle,todoroki was sent flying into a pillar,hitting his back on it

"gaaahh,this is harder than i thought"he said before bringing his arms up to block a heavy hit from a large hammer,the impact almost broke his arms and sent him skidding through the pillar and to a wall.

todoroki tried to use his ice to create various wall to stop him but it was futile as he just crashed through all of them not stopping before he hit the wall,hard

shoto looked at his beast of a opponent,when he arrived he was quite surprised the wanted criminal king dedede would be in his colleague's dream with a mask and a large rocket hammer,if he was this strong in real life he wasn't sure even endeavor could stand a chance.

"what does kirby even go through to dream about this?"he asked before DDD was upon him again

he shot a wave of ice in hopes of stopping the villain,DDD jammed his hammer into the ground and the head opened revealing a flamethrower,which made quick work of his todoroki's ice

the king laughed with a distorted voice as a volley of missiles came from his hammer,todoroki reacted making a wall which was shattered when the rockets made covered his eyes from falling shards and looked at the king,who did something unexpected.

DDD planted his feet steady on the ground and opened his mouth to unhuman proportions and started to inhale strongly,creating a vortex which sucked todoroki into his mouth

"his quirk is like kirby's,then what is all that strenght"todoroki questioned in his mind

the dual haired boy created a wall of ice but it was sucked in as well,while he was being pulled he was able to hold apillar,but that did not last long as a nearby debree hit him sending him spiraling to the king's mouth ,who SWALLOWED him before shooting him in the other side of the room

todoroki kneeled,his whole body ached,his head was bleeding and his powers did nothing to his enemy

"am i truly this useless,am i truly so weak i can't beat a simple nightmare to save my friend,am i even worthy of calling him a friend"he questioned himself while DDD slowly approached raising his hammer

then something in todoroki clicked as he remembered meta knight's words

"remember this,no two quirks are the same,even hereditary quirks will chnage as soon as they pass on,take that power as yours not theirs,a quirk is just as great as the user"the phrase echoed in his head,as he remembered his mother and all he went through at that point

"he is right,it may have come from him but it won't be used like he did,this is MY FIRE AND I WILL SE IT AS I WISH"todoroki screamed as his left arm was covered in flames

He raised his arms unleashing a burning uppercut at his foe,making a pillar of fire errupt from the ground

"gaaaaaaaaahhh"DDD screamed as he was burned alive

when the fire vanished todoroki stared as the hammer inches away from his face,DDD's mask then broke and he fell on the ground,beams of light exited his body as he exploded,when todoroki opened his eyes he was back at the initial area,he then looked at his arm

"hey todoroki!you finally made it,we were worried"said ochako

"i'm fine,what now?"he asked

right on cue the portals behind them vanished before nightmare appeared again,with a amused look on his face

"you kids actually did it,congratulations"he said clapping

"we beat your stupid nightmares,now give our friend back"said deku

"he will be free,IF you can survive his last nightmare,hehehe"nightmare mocked snapping his fingers

the snap made the orb kirby was imprisioned expand until it covered the entire black the trio opened their eyes they were standing in a blue void with various star shaped portals all around

'guys look!"ochako pointed to a knocked out kirby

the trio rushed to their pink haired friend,he waked up looking around

"guys?!you did it?how did you"he stopped before he looked around

"this place,no,it can't be'he looked like he was having unpleasent flashback.

"what happened kirby,where is here?"asked shoto as nightmare appeared

"oh you didn't tell them DID YOU!so prepare to face this pink puffball's greatest fear"nightmare screamed vanishing once again

in front of the students appeared a was tall and was wearing blue robes with gear designs with a large claw-shaped crown in his head,he was covered in darkness before a grotesque beast took his place,it was a huge sphere with two large horns coming from his head,he had two large floating hands and opened his mouth to reveal a large eye

"what is this kirby?"asked mydoria desperate

kirby just looked sadly at the beast

"this is one of my oldest nightmares and my biggest regret"he said as the beast roared

END

This is it folks,yes,another cliffhanger.

you must be thinking "why are mecha knight and possessed DDD kirby's nightmares",simple,because he blames himself for not being able to stop that from happening so it haunts him

until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:ONEIROPHOBIA PART 3

"This is one of my oldest nightmares and my biggest regret"he stated looking at the unhumanly beast

"Magolor" he said sadly

'ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR' it screamed

Around the beast six energy spheres appeared which were then hurled at the students,kirby just stood there while his friends jumped away,however one of them hit uraraka's leg ,leaving it severely burned and charred ,making her fall in screams of pain from his friends was what kirby needed to snap back into reality,he tilted his head to see magolor charging more energy spheres and looked at his beat friends.

"watch out!"shouted midoriya jumping in front of uraraka to block the incoming orbs

Midoriya closed his eyes bracing for the incoming impact,but he felt a breeze as the pain never opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the deadly orbs spiraling away in a mini vortex straight to kirby's mouth before he ate all of them.

Kirby didn't swallow them however,he instead turned towards magolor and shot a massive star-like projectile which went through his foe as magolor roared in pain, slightly being thrown off balance.

"i have been hiding enough from everyone,i'm sorry"kirby said before noticing star-shaped symbols on the ground beneath his friends

"dammit,MOVE"he warned jumping to tackle them

kirby pushed his friends right as green spiked vines came out of the portals,nearly impaling them,shortly after the space around the students were filled with looked at uraraka who was still clenching her leg in pain,thinking fast he created a dome of ice around them,the spikes were not able to penetrate the barrier,however,the force of the impact made the dome collapse on itself

"i got it"kirby said sucking the crumbling ice

kirby swallowed the ice making his body the glowing vanished,his friends saw kirby's skin was light blue and his clothes were white,on his head a crown made of ice

magolor's eye narrowed when kirby transformed,he leaned back a bit before creating masses of light on his hands before juggling the orbs left magolor's hands they took various shapes,when they made contact with the ground they turned into various mutant quirk users.

"he can create living beings?what is his quirk"said midoriya surprised

"it is no quirk,that crown gives unlimited magical power"kirby said

kirby took a deep breath before blowing a chilling wind immediately freezing the mutants created,he then kicked the closest mutant causing it to slide rapidly in a straight line,shattering the other frozen his attention to magolor blowing freezing wind,making him shield his eye

"NOW" kirby ordered

a weightless midoriya was leaning to a ice wall before he used OFA to kick off,launching himself at the beast,who did not see the greenette coming as he was focusing on the bigger threat,midoriya used the opportunity to to attack magolor

"DETROOOOOOOIIIITTTTT SSSSSSSSSMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSHHH"he screamed at the top of his lungs,hitting magolor with even stronger punch than the one that destroyed the 0-pointer directly at magolor's eye

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG"roared magolor in pain flailing his arms wildly,releasing a shockwave pushing everyone back

Magolor's once stoic expression now filled with intense hatred and rage,he couped his hand together charging a sphere of dark energy,getting bigger and bigger before he opened a large star portal in front of thrusted his arms foward shooting a huge black energy beam into the portal,seconds later a similar portal opened right on top of kirby,who was totally engulfed by the beam

"kirby!'shouted midoriya

shoto looked surprised and uraraka was covering her mouth in shock

when the smoke cleared,the three teens jaws hit the floor,on the middle of the crater was kirby covered in a block of ice completely unharmed,the block breaked as kirby looked relieved

"stop this magolor please!there is a better way"kirby said,he glanced at magolor

the winged beast created two massive blades which kirby recognized,the boy looked at his damaged friends before reflecting for a few seconds,he then walked towards magolor,who raised a massive blade,he roared as he brought the blade down with the intention of cleaving kirby in half

kirby did what no one was expecting,he fell on his knees

"i'm sorry ,for everything"he said just loud enough for magolor to hear

the blade stopped inches away from kirby's head,as he looked up with tears streaming down his face

"i should have tried harder,to try to help you save you!the others may have only seen a monster but i still saw someone who was blinded by power,please forgive."he said while tears still flowed through his face

his friends just watched in surprise,even midoriya had never seen this side of their usually enthusiastic friend

magolor stared at him for what felt like a eternity,soon after blades fell on the ground as he grabbed kirby before encasing him in a eyes widened at the action before he smiled happily and returned the was surrounded by a bright light before returning to his original state,he looked at kirby with tears threatning to come out

"after all i had done,you still forgave me,thank you kirby"he said before vanishing in blue particles

"what,what just happened"said shoto out loud as kirby just smiled

"i've conquered my nightmare"he said as the reality around them crumbled

the landscape returned to the pitch black chessboard as nightmare appeared,this time full of rage

"NO!THIS SHOULD NOT HAPPEN,YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN CONSUMED BY THE NIGHTMARE"he screamed charging with energy

"you forgot something nightmare,this is MY dream,and i can do whatever i want!"kirby said

he raised his hand creating a staff with a golden star

"no"nightmare shivered in fear of the object

"t-the star rod,it can't be"he said in fear mixed with anger

"yes it is,now face YOUR fears,and don't come back"

kirby pointed the star rod at nightmare,unleashing a large beam of hopes and dreams,hitting him head on

"IT CAN'T BEEEEEE,NOT AGAAAAAIIIIINNN,NOOOOOOOOO"nightmare screamed in agony as he was pulverized

seconds later,kirby opened his eyes,he saw he was in his house

"it's over"he said as his phone vibrated,checking it he saw messages from shoto,uraraka and a lot from midoriya

"sigh,finally a good day"he said happily getting up

somewhere else

"so nightmare was defeated yet again"said the female voice

"he should have kille it,but can't say i am surprised,he was overrated anyways!"said the childish voice

"quiet!he may have failed but that won't draw us away from our plans,after the sports festival we start our next phase"said the deep voice

"who is it going to be,pick me pick me,i wanna have another go at the puffball"screamed the childish voice

"patience,marx,you are one of our greatest cards"said the female voice

"we shouldn't expose our trumpcard because some kid is bored"said a formal sounding voice

"silence fools!I shall take lead on the next mission,that is final"said the deep voice as the screens turned off once again.


End file.
